Save their love, but save your own
by Rushie-s2
Summary: Eriol must put Sakura and Syaoran together in all ten worlds but in one world he falls in love with Tomoyo can he continue or stay in that world. Lovely short romances
1. The dimensions

**Hey it's Angel-Shellz,**

**This is my second Card captor story… my first one was such a drag! -- but hopefully this one will be much better! **

**Summary: Eriol must put Sakura and Syaoran together in all ten worlds but in one world he falls in love with Tomoyo can he continue or stay in that world. (Lovely short romances)**

**P.S. I got this idea from an inspiration of ChanChanandMosasi! She's a very good writer and you should read her story! **

**Disclaimer: puts up her hand Talk to the hand! there's a picture or googley eyes and a wide smiley mouth saying 'Talk to me!' (BTW! The song is 'One last cry' by Brian McKnight)**

**Crazy fact about Author: I love big black shoes one guys . like combat boots! There just sooo...**

**-------------------------------------**

**(Eriol P.O.V)**

I smile at my desk as I see Syaoran and Sakura together. They are adorable. I can see as Syaoran stretches his hands under his desk as Sakura holds her behind her back both holding hands. I can see Tomoyo smiling at them as well. I smile at her, she notices and turns to me and smile. I can't help but look out the window and blush just very slightly. I notice from the corner of her eye she is a little shocked shakes her head and faces the front…

I can see Rika looking at Mr. Terada she is slightly pink and you can tell she loves him very much. It's very cute as much as how weird it is. Chiharu and Yamazaki are desks across each other passing notes. I can tell buy the look of Chiharu's face that he wrote her a story instead of a love note.

Mr. Terada bangs the book on the desk. Chiharu and Yamazaki hide there notes and pay attention. Syaoran and Sakura let go of hands. Sakura blushes slightly and places her hands on her lap. Li's hands just slide by his side and he stares at the back of Sakura's head in awe.

"Class Dismissed." He peacefully said. I packed up my books and carefully placed them in my locker. I watch as Sakura grabs Syaoran's hand and walk of with Tomoyo following behind them.

"Are they a gorgeous couple?" I said walking up to Tomoyo. She turns around and smiles.

"Of Course…I've never seen a couple that still go red even though there already going out!" She smiles, I smile back. "Hohohohohohoh…" She giggles. She's so cute when she giggles.

"Umm… Tomoyo… I was… wondering…" I said twiddling my fingers. She looks up at my wide eyed.

"What ever it is who cares right?" She smiles… most of the time she knows all but… "Lets go grab something to eat." She grabs my hand and pulls me to the Canteen."

**20 min. Later**

Tomoyo and I are sitting under the chest nut tree sharing lunch. I think it's very innocent to her.

"Eriol can I ask you something…" Tomoyo says smiling at me.

"Sure…what is it?" I smile. I watch her blush…she's so pretty. "How much…"

"Huh.." My eyes go wide…

"How much do you…" Her voice goes quieter… "like…m-"

"TOMOYO!" Sakura interrupts… there a tears flowing down her cheek… she is crying heavily she lands into Tomoyo's arms.

"Oh my Sakura! What's wrong…" She say's really sadly. Tomoyo has always been concerned for her friend. I look concerned cause if Sakura is not happy then Tomoyo is not happy and if Tomoyo is not happy then I am defiantly not happy.

"Syaoran said…" She cries tears flowing hastily down her cheeks. "He said…he doesn't love me anymore…and then he said he could never love me…" She cried and her shoulders were shaking as Tomoyo tried to comfort the girl.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Tomoyo tried to say softly.

"He told me…" she sniffed. "He would never… say…he didn't love… me unless he meant it… and I said…" She cried more tears flowing down her now red face…her shoulders shaking even harder… "You…you can't mean that…but…b-but…he did…" She sobbed harder on her shirt. I got up and started walking fast to Syaoran.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled, I never thought I would but I ignored her.

"Li! Why did you say that Sakura…" I said standing in front of him as he sat there blankly…

"I…I…I don't…know…" He said not looking at me. "The first thing I know is where just kissing each other softly and then… some how…" He stared at his hands… "I…I…pushed her away…and then…I said…I…I…I…didn't love her…" I stared at him shocked. It was like he didn't know what he had done.

"Did you mean it…?" I said slowly going to sit next to him…

"That's the thing…I don't know…" He said looking like he was about to cry.

"Well if you don't know then that means you must still love her. If you did know then you straight away would just say it. So go back to her…she is very upset…" I said softly to him… then I felt it… time…it stopped for a split second…

"Are you kidding I love Sakura! I would never say I don't love her unless I mean it!" He said looking at me pounding his fist.

"Eriol!" I looked behind me. Tomoyo was running towards I was to distracted by the look on her face to blush. She was very worried. "Eriol…what's going on…I don't get it…" Her hand curled raised near her mouth.

"What do you mean princess?" I froze…did I just say that… there was silence… I can't believe I just said that…

"No time for jokes Eriol. The first thing I knew was Sakura was crying about Li, and then she stops and she say's to me she doesn't care and that she doesn't know why she ever loved him!" My eyes widened…

"What?"

"Yes! The thing is she's crying then it felt like time froze when I held her for just one second…then she stopped crying she looks at me and goes… I don't need him! Like as if I'd ever love him…" She looks very worried…this is just wrong.

"Wait what? I felt that presence too…except when I felt it Li loved her again. It's like when Li loves Sakura, Sakura hates him and Vice Versa…" She looks at me worried… she jumps into my arms…

"Eriol! There both going to get hurt! I can't watch one more tear fall from Sakura's face!" She cried on my shoulder … I just froze… I put my arms around her. "What can I do…?" She sobbed I felt my shirt get wet from her tears. I closed my eyes…

I grabbed her shoulders (And as much as I regretted this.) I pulled her away so I could talk to her face to face. "Tomoyo do you still have those mobile thingies from your mom's toy company?" I asked her.

"Oh…yes!" She pulled off her bag and pulled out a pink cellular phone. "Here take this one. Why?" I looked at her sternly…

"Cause I think I know why this is happening. You may not know it Tomoyo but there are worlds are there much like this one. Where different possibilities happen, like if you turn on a TV and wonder if something different would happen to the world if you hadn't of turned it on. Sounds crazy…" I sighed…

She shook her head… "Not at all. I get it."

"Well, yes. There are ten worlds of them and some one has meddled with forces they don't understand. In those ten worlds they were just the same as here but just that moment someone meddled with them and now this is what's going on. I have to go and fix everything up." I said looking out of the blue sternly.

Tomoyo looked at me and nodded. She gave me a big hug, I was shocked "Please stay safe." She said…

I smiled… "I promise."

She pulled away "Here…" She handed me the pink Cellular that she had put down. "Take this one. I know the number to that one by heart so I can call it to call you how things are going on. Then I'll give you the number to the new one I'll get." She smiled.

"Mhm." I nodded.

"Take care of Li and Sakura…make sure they stay away from each other until I get back, or they may hurt each other very bad…I mean emotionally."

With that I waved my staff and vanished. Well to the human eye anyway… "Make a whole to the other worlds. TIME AND THROUGH!" I waved my staff and a hole appeared. Tomoyo was staring up at the sky like she could hear or see me…I blew her a kiss and walked in.

**---Dimension 2---**

"Hmm…" I mumbled as I used my staff to change me into normal everyday clothes. "If I'm right Sakura a Li should be passing by…NOW" but they didn't. Not both of them anyway… My eyes widened…

Sakura and Yukito? I watched as Li walked behind the couple with Tomoyo and another me. I had to hide my presence or they would…I don't know but it won't be good. I hid in the bushes as they walked pass. I pulled the other Eriol's arm and yanked him into the bushes and put my hand over his mouth. Tomoyo stopped and clamped her hands together on her chest…

_My shattered dreams and broken heart  
Are mending on the shelf_

"Huh?" She looked around her… "Where'd…Eriol go?" she said with a worried look on her face.

"I don't…know? He was here a minute ago…" Li looked back as Sakura and Yukito hadn't noticed they had stopped. Li looked at Sakura with a sad face… Tomoyo of course noticed this. He sighed and looked down on the ground.

_I saw you holding hands_

_Standing close to someone else  
Now I sit all alone_

"Li…" Tomoyo sighed… "You love her and you know it…there must be a way…"

_Wishing all my feeling was gone_

_I gave my best to you_

_Nothing for me to do_

"No." said Li as he stared at the ground with his hands in his pockets, "No. There destined to be together as long as there happy… as long as she's happy…" he lowered his head more so his hair brushed in front of his eyes…his shoulders started to shake and he ran off. Tomoyo looked at him sadly…

_But have one last cry_

"Poor Li..." She looked around… "Where did Eriol go?" She gave one more glance at Sakura who was blushing and smiling at Yukito who offered her a meat dumpling. She sighed… and started walking home. When she was out of site I let go of Eriol 2. He stood up…

_One last cry_

_Before I leave it all behind_

_I've gotta put you out of my mind this time_

"What do you think you are doing?" He said looking down at me. I stood up… "Gah!...You look like…you are…" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I see what your doing… and I want to help."

My eyes widened… "Huh? Oh right you're not dumb you know…how stupid of me." I smiled.

"He blushed with a frown. "As long as you don't steal my Tomoyo…"

"I've got my own." I nodded. He smiled. "We can't be seen together or people will ask questions. You be called Hiiragizawa and I'll just be Eriol."

"Mhm" He nodded.

"Look I'll try and get Yukito, away from Sakura and you talk to Sakura. You tell her that Yukito is a liar it'll work out buy its self." I said…he nodded… ok meet you here in 3 hours.

---

After following them for half an hour waiting for them to separate they did.

"Ok see you my sweet Sakura, promise you'll go home straight away and stay there…" Yukito smiled. Sakura nodded waving and running home blushing.

_Stop living a lie_

_I guess I'm down to my last cry_

Yukito started walking home. "Yukito." He looked behind himself.

"Huh, oh hey Eriol, how are you." He smiled. I nodded…

"Splendid. But we need to talk." His eyes widened.

"Ok." We walked to the seat bench. "I'm listening."

I sighed… "Sakura is a liar." His eyes widened.

"Huh? Sakura doesn't lie. Well she does but…" He was blank… "How?"

I looked down at my feet. "I wouldn't lie. She doesn't love you. I have to have told you before you got hurt. I know she's happy but once you get some one…you usually don't want them any more. Unfortunately this is what happened."

"It can't be…I have to go talk to her." He got up and started walk to her house.

I smiled an evil smile… "It's going well."

**(Meanwhile when this was happening)**

Hiiragizawa walked to Sakura. "Sakura!" She looked behind her.

"Oh hey Eriol." She smiled waving, I smiled.

"I have to tell you something." I said getting rid of my smile.

She stopped smiling and look shocked… "What is it."

I sighed. "Yukito is a liar."

Her eyes widened "What?"

"Come get an ice-cream with me."

--

_I was here, you were there_

_Guess we never could agree_

_While the sun shines on you_

I used a bit o my magic to become invisible to the human eye again and watched. He knocked on the door to Sakura's house as I stood behind the fence watching. Toya opened the door… "Oh hey Yukito, What brings you here?"

"Where's Sakura?" He frowned.

"She's not here…" He frowned.

"What but it doesn't take that long to walk home...?" Toya closed the door and Yukito turned around to walk home. Sakura turned the corner with an ice-cream in her hand with a sad look on her face... She froze as she saw Yukito there. I jumped from the fence to the corner on where she was. Yukito ran to Sakura.

"You're a liar Sakura…" He frowned. Sakura frowned…

"Excuse me?" She yelled.

"You promised me you would go home and stay there and the next thing you know you go and grab a…an ice cream!" He yelled at her

"Excuse me! I bumped into Eriol on the way home! So we got an ice-cream! You're the liar Yuki!" She frowned…

_I need some love to rain on me_

_Still I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feeling was gone_

"No you are Sakura-Chan! I was with Eriol! You are such a liar!" Yukito yelled. I watched in amusement. Sakura was so shocked.

"I was with Eriol! You're such a liar." She frowned she was so mad she turned her back to him.

"…I bet you don't really love me! I bet that's true!" Yukito yelled.

Sakura was so mad she wasn't able to control herself. "What if it is!" Yukito stared there shocked…

"You're such a liar…" Yukito said under his breathe… this was going better then planned. At this point this had made Sakura so fumed she threw her ice cream at him and ran off crying. Yukito stood there… "It's over Sakura…" He said under his breathe but I made it so she heard him. I flew watching Sakura running I knew Li was near by so I used my magic again and made him turn around to run into Sakura.

"Uff…" she said landing in Li's arms. She looked up into his face… "Syaoran…" she said tears running down her cheeks.

"Sakura…What's wrong…" He said looking at her Sadly, he wrapped his arms around her. Her shoulders shook…

_Gotta get over you_

_Nothing for me to do_

_But have one last cry_

"Me and Yukito…" Li …knew what might have been coming… "It's over…" The words struck him hard realizing she was single again. He hugged her tightly.

"It's ok…" Sakura smiled as Li hugged her tighter…

"Thanks Syaoran…" she said pulling away wiping her tears… "Your such a good friend…" Li blushed… he wasn't sure if this was the right time to tell her…

"Sakura…" He let out…

_One last cry_

_Before I leave it all behind_

_I've gotta put you out of my mind this time_

_Stop living a lie_

"What is it…" she said wiping her tears and letting out a sweat smile. His hair fell over his eyes as he clenched his fists and blushed so bad.

"I'm…I'm…" he unclenched his fist and tried to relax…but he clenched them again… "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he said looking straight at her. She was shocked… he stared at her worried about what she would say. There was an awkward silence… Li looked at the ground beside him…it was hard watching this…

"I can't…" he looked up at her sadly. She fell back on the wall and slid down till she sat. "I'm sorry…" she cried into her hands…

_I know I gotta be strong_

_Cause round me life goes on and on and on and on_

"Do you hate me…" he let out silently… she shook her head in her hands. I could tell he didn't want to stay here but he didn't want to just leave her. Even if she didn't love him. He banged my fist on the wall and lent on it. A tear started falling from his eyes and his shoulders shook while he cried… Sakura heard him and looked at him and stood up…

_I'm gonna dry my eyes_

_Right after I end my one last cry_

"Syaoran…" she said to put her hand on his shoulders, he backed it off with his free arm…

"Please…just go…" His shoulders shook…

_One last cry_

_Before I leave it all behind_

"Syaoran-"

"GO…" he said putting his back to her…his hair covering his eyes tears streaming down his cheeks his shoulders shook. You could tell he loved her so much and when he had the courage his heart get's broken…it must hurt badly. If only I could tell him it will be ok…

_I've gotta put you out of my mind for the very last time_

_Been living a lie_

_I guess I'm down _

Sakura stood there with tears flowing down her cheeks. She had her hand clenched up to her mouth as she cried. More tears streaming down as the sun setted. He could hear her cry…

"Why are you crying…" he let out…

she didn't respond. "Sakura…" he said wiping his tears… she stopped crying… "Please…" he spun around … "GO NOW!"

_I guess I'm down..._

_to my last cry_

She started crying again and ran home Syaoran just watched her as tears streamed slowly done his face. "Sakura…" I went around the corner and made myself visible again. "Li. Don't give up one her…" he stopped and looked at me.

"What do you want Hiiragizawa…" he said looking down at the ground. I mad my self invisible again… he looked up… "Huh?" he said looking around… "Where'd he go…?"

---

**(Next Day)**

Sakura was sitting at her desk daydreaming and looking very sad. Li came in and sat behind Sakura like usual. Sakura turned to him and watched him. "Good morning." She smiled faintly at him. He forced himself to smile even if she didn't love him he still wanted her as a friend.

"Morning…" He said looking at her with a forced smile. I hope this does turn out good. As I stood at the back of the class in my invisible mode cause there still was another Eriol. I watched my self… is my hair really that messy? I watch as Chiharu and Yamazaki passed notes and that funny look went on her face. This was just like what happened. I waited for Tomoyo to smile at me but she didn't…she was staring at Li and Sakura I glanced at the other Eriol he was staring at her upset cause as I know he wouldn't want to see her that way. This is what would have happened if Yukito had been going out with Sakura…

There must be a way I can get Sakura to really understand her true feelings. I wasn't going to just do it with my magic…it has to be fore real…although I can make it so she can see her true feeling. I closed me eyes and focused on Sakura's heart to release her deepest feelings… but if she has a crush on some one else then it's not going to be good…

I saw her rise her head up and blushed. Sakura smiled shyly…

The bell went and it was lunch and Sakura stood up and looked at Syaoran who had his head down. He looked up to glance at Sakura he stared at her in awe and she blushed deeply. Syaoran looked away and looked to the ground his hair hiding his eyes. Her mouth looked sad as she realized he was still upset, she lowered her head done to the floor so her hair covered her eyes she lifted her head up to look at him again with a smile… but he was gone. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Sakura… he'll forgive you…" Tomoyo smiled at her.

She lowered her head again "How is he suppose to if I don't even forgive my self…" she whispered but of course Tomoyo still heard. My invisible self moved next to Sakura to check up on her. Tomoyo's head rised up and looked at the spot where I was standing next to Sakura… I froze… she moved her hand to frisk around the spot I was in I jumped back and her hand went right threw the air, The looked puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked her…

"Uh…nothing!" She smiled looking back at Sakura. "You go ahead ill be with you soon. Sakura walked out closing the door behind her…I wasn't able to open it or Tomoyo would know. All that was left was Mr. Tereda, Rika and Tomoyo…I sat on the desk causing it to creak waiting for some one to open the door so I could get out, the desk lob sided one side I jumped up in shock…oh crap…

Rika skipped out with a smile on her face but she slammed the door making me still in stuck inside the class room.

Mr. Tereda followed but he stood in the door way so I couldn't slip past him. "Are coming Tomoyo?"

"Oh I'll be out soon let me just get something… Mr. Tereda nodded and stood in the door watching her and closed the door slowly… I sweat dropped will I ever get out?

"I know some one's in here…" Tomoyo said looking around…I stood next to the door… oh no…

I lent against the wall not seeing the poster behind me it fell on top of me…Oh crap… she stared at the poster her eyes widened and without thinking she jumped onto where I was standing I fell on the floor with her on top of me.

"Now your stuck! Show your self!" She smirked… I guess I had no choice… I mad my self slowly appear… "Eriol…" She said still sitting on top of me… "But didn't you go outside…"

"If you get off me I'll explain…" I smiled softly. She blushed and rolled of, I sat up and brushed the dust of me.

"Okay explain Hiiragizawa…" She waited.

"Just call me Eriol I'm more use to it." I smiled, Tomoyo smiled back… I sighed… "Ok…"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok whatever I thought this chapter was getting to long so I decided to end it to see if it was worth continuing if people even** **want to read it.**

**Please if you read then review!**

**Love truelly,**

**Shelly**

**Corny Comment of the week (or chapter wateva): A smile is the best asssesorie. How ever you spell it, did this at the last minute so i wasnt able to spell check >. **


	2. The unbeliveable sight

**Hey I'm back. **

**Only 2 reviews? Oh well! For some reason I'm still happy maybe because I enjoy writing this story very much! **

**Crazy fact about Author: If I lie on the ground I can bend my leg towards my back and bring it to the front of my face! >. (I'm a freak I know, at least I'm a happy one…) **

**PS: Just a reminder they are like 16-17 you know >. just incase you didn't… **

**Crazy fact about aurthor: I eat dirt :… **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Eriol POV) **

After 20 minutes of explaining to her who I was and what my purpose was she understood and let me go.

"That's very sweet of you to do that for them." Tomoyo smiled sweetly at me… I smiled back with a slight blush on my cheek. "…but I do wonder what made you get the idea to help them…" she said putting her hand to her chin to think.

What was I going to say? I couldn't just say 'Oh Tomoyo it's cause I'm in love with the other you on my dimension and I couldn't bare to see you upset so I helped Sakura and Li just for you my dear' … no… that wouldn't go very well…

"Uh…just because there my friends I have to help them shouldn't I…? They are ment for each other after all…" I said twiddling my fingers…

"Oh yeah" she smiled happily.

---

**(With Syaoran and Sakura. Now…I want to do a split character thing here if you get me? When it's Sakura's POV thinking or talking it will be underlined and when it's Syaoran's turn it will be bold italics and the song will split it, the song is in italics if you haven't noticed… BTW the song is Boyzone 'Can I hold you tonight') **

I stepped outside of the class room, and looked around… I lifted my hand near my face… I was worrying about him… I just want to tell him…no… I need to… please Syaoran if I could I would take it all back… I felt a sudden blow of tears wanting to come out…I'm sorry… 

_I'm sorry, is all that you can't say _

_Years gone by and still _

**_I stared at the small framed picture of Sakura in my hand. It was about the size of an average toenail. (A.N: Don't ask)  
I really thought it would be ok…like that I could take it… _**

****

_Words don't come easily _

_Like I'm sorry(I'm sorry, I'm sorry) _

****

Please Syaoran… where are you… I tear drifted from my eye and in the air, that's how fast I was running. I saw Yamazaki and Chiharu. 

"You guys have you seen Syaoran?" My lip slightly quivering… 

"Umm… 

_forgive me, is all that you can't say _

_Years go by and still_

**_I put my index finger on the back and my thumb on the front and did the same with my other hand getting ready to rip the picture in two… I stared at the smiling, floaty picture of Sakura...one…two… _**

****

_Words don't come easily _

_Like forgive me, forgive me, forgive me. _

****

"Yeah he was running to the tree right at the back of the oval. Poor guy he seemed really sad…" Yamazaki looked at Chiharu? "Do you have any idea?" Chiharu shook her head "nope…how about you Sakura? …Sakura?" I was already running, non stop to the end of the oval. Tears flowing softly down my face… 

_But you can say baby _

_Baby can i hold you tonight _

**_Three…but my fingers didn't budge…I told them too but they couldn't…I couldn't… I placed the picture in pocket and stared up at the grey sky… I sat on the ground with my knees up my arms resting on them…some how I could still imagine the picture in my fingers… Oh Sakura… I lowered my head down to hide my tears gathering up in my eyes. My shoulders started to shake again… _**

****

_Baby if i told you the right words _

_Oh, at the right time _

**__**

I stopped…there hwas sitting behind the tree his shoulder, foot and hairs sticking out… his shoulders were shaking and that's when I knew I'd hurt him…and knowing that hurt me… I never wanted to hurt anyone, and I've hurt the most important person with something anything physical could ever do… I walked up to him his eyes hiding under his hair. Shoulder's still shaking he hadn't noticed I was there… I smiled softly at him with slight tears still in my eyes, I saw a tear drop from behind his hair…and that cause some of mine to slide down my cheek… 

_You'd be mine. _

**(Ok that's the end of that thing now it will stay in Sakura POV!) **

I kneeled down next to him and he stopped crying… he looked the other way to not see me… "Syaoran…please…" My eyes filled with tears knowing that he didn't want to look at me… knowing that he didn't want to hear me… knowing that he didn't want to be with me… knowing that…he didn't know…I loved him… I hid my eyes under my hair…and tears gathered up in my eyes. I grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes… I stood up and pulled him up with me…

_I love you, is all that you can't say _

_Years gone by and still _

"Syaoran please…I…I…" He looked at me, his eyes widening… I just decided to let it out… "I love you!" I said tears flying out of my eyes as I jumped into his arms… he was to shocked to react… "Please… Syaoran…"

_Words don't come easily _

_Like i love you, i love you _

"…Will you…Forgive me…" Tears streamed down my cheeks. He just stared at me… as they kept coming… "please…"

He lifted up my face with his hand… "Sakura… I love you very much… so much you would never understand… how much it hurt when you told me…"

"But…Syaoran I love you… please…" I cried hugging him tightly… "Forgive me…" I felt him squeeze me harder. I felt so warm and safe in his arms.

_But you can say baby _

_Baby can i hold you tonight _

"Sakura… I love you and of course I forgive you…" He stared at me in my eyes… he placed his hand on my face and wiped my tears with his hand… he stared at me in awe… he leaned in…my heart pounded…

I lent into, somehow I felt I wanted it just as much as him. My lips gently touched his, his soft and supple…

_Baby if i told you the right words _

_Oh, at the right time _

He placed his hand on my cheek kissing me softly, and his other hand on my waist, I placed my other hand on his chest and my other hand playing with his hair. We ended the kiss just smiling like everything was just perfect again.

_You'd be mine. _

--

"Aren't they just sooo sweet" Tomoyo said standing next to me wiping a tear. I was holding her hand, if I held or touched somebody and went invisible they too would be invisible.

"Yes." I said looking at her and smiled…she blushed looking at me… I looked away, my smile fading. I can't love her only my own Tomoyo. I sighed and let go of her hand. Big mistake. There we appeared… Li stopped kissing Sakura and turned to the left…

" Madison? When did you get here?" He blushed deeply…

"Oh…" She said looking at her hands… she turned to where I was standing, she couldn't see me now. She looked back at Li. "Oh…uhh just in time to see it all…" She smiled.

You could see them blush deeply. Sakura smiled slightly…

My work here is done. I smiled I waved to Tomoyo even though she couldn't see me and disappeared.

**Dimension 2 **

****

I floated to the floor appearing out of no where. I wonder what's wrong here. I looked around… then I saw it. It was very hard to explain but it left me gasping… Sakura and Toya… they were holding hands probably very innocent but… I don't know… Tomoyo came up to me and patted me on the back.

"Hi…" I smiled

"Hello! Isn't it sweet how Toya and Sakura are going out." She smiled

"What? But there brother and sister!" I yelled…

"What world have you been living in? Her brother is Yukito." She said shaking her head.

If only she knew. Gosh… the sight was very disturbing.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Pwohhh I've updated! **

**YAY! HAIL TO THE – (Record cuts) what ever! Please review and ill try and update soon: **

**Corny comment of the week: Happiness is just a big pink fluffy plushie:D**


End file.
